The Wind Shifts
by fatechan
Summary: An angsty Hiyako in which Hikari is in denial. also Taishiro and Daikeru. ack, I'm bad at summaries. jus' read it, k?
1. North

Looking for a nice Taiora? Then you're in the wrong place. Looking for an angsty Hikari mooning over Miyako? Good, come on in!  
Disclaimer: none of the characters in this fic are mine. Neither is the poem at the beginning. as in they don't belong to me. Meaning I don't own them. So don't sue me, I'm saving up to buy all the kenshin tapes (Sano.....)  
Authoress's notes: this story has both shojo ai and mild shonen ai in it. You don't like that, go elsewhere. It also has almost no dialogue, because I'm lazy and bad at conversations anyway. Unrequited Hiyako, Taishiro, and perhaps a smidgen of Yamaken hints, and good old Daikeru later on, we'll see. Told from Hikari's point of view.  
  
To Madchan ~ for introducing me to the pure kawaiiness of Daikeru  
  
The Wind Shifts  
This is how the wind shifts:  
Like the thought of an old human,  
Who still thinks eagerly  
And despairingly.  
The wind shifts like this:  
Like a human without illusions,  
Who still feels irrational things within her.  
The wind shifts like this:  
Like humans approaching proudly,  
Like humans approaching angrily.  
This is how the wind shifts:  
Like a human, heavy and heavy,  
Who does not care.  
~ Wallace Stevens, 'The Wind Shifts'  
  
I love my brother. I really do. But as he wriggles awkwardly in his chair at the diner table, I feel a surge of anger. He's telling them what all the destined already know. That he is gay and in love with Koushiro Itzumi, who loves him back. I hate him, for being able to be brave enough to do what I can not. It's not Taichi's fault, he doesn't know how I feel.   
My parents are surprised, but they smile at Taichi and tell him that they're glad he's happy. Besides, my father says, we'll always have Hikari's kids to spoil. He grins at me, but I can tell he's only half joking. I send a forced smile back, my eyes meeting Taichi's across the table. His eyes are shining with happiness and he beams at me.   
My mother changes the subject to me, asking about my history project with Takeru. I know my parents think that we'll end up together, but I'm not so sure. He always has been more like a brother then a boyfriend. But I feel guilty, both of my parents have been so supportive, and I feel like I'm letting them down if I don't at least try.  
We spend the rest of diner talking about my project. I excuse myself after cleaning up, knowing that my parents will want to talk to Taichi more. I change into my nightgown and burrow into my covers, hugging a pillow to my chest to fill my empty arms.  
  
School inches by slowly. By lunch, all I want to do is lay my head on my arms and sleep. Each class seems longer then the last one.   
"Hikari!"   
I lift my head wearily to see Takeru and Daisuke pushing through the crowd, lunch trays in their hands. Lately they haven't been very hostile towards each other, which has been a great relief to me, since I've always wished that the two of them would get along better.   
"Hey 'Kari, how's it going? You look worn out. Everything ok?" Daisuke words are caring, but they no longer hold the worshipful tones they once had.   
I smile at him, in the time since he lost his crush on me, we've become friends. "I'm ok, just tired. Tai broke the news last night"  
"how'd they take it?" Takeru asks anxiously  
"good, they seemed a little bewildered, but I think they'll be okay with it" I answer contentedly.  
"that's great!" they exclaim in unison.  
"jinx!" Takeru grins. Daisuke rolls his eyes and drums his fingers on the table.  
"Daisuke!" someone calls from across the cafeteria. We all look up to see the goalie from the soccer team waving Daisuke over. Daisuke sighs and pushes his tray over to me, reluctantly pushing away from the table.  
"see you in science Dai" Takeru shouts after him. Daisuke grins and waves.  
"so, what should we do for the history project?" I start off.  
" I dunno, I was thinking we could do it on the art or architecture" Takeru answers.  
We speak rather aimlessly about the project for a few minutes, then I decide it's time to go for it. I can't let my parents down. "Takeru, do you think we could go out?" I say, proud of my steady voice.  
"wha-?" he asks intelligently. "go out with you?"  
I nod.  
Takeru sighs and shifts uncomfortably in his chair. "I'm really sorry Hikari, I just don't feel that way about you. It'd... It'd be like dating my sister..."  
I smile at him gently. "That's okay Takeru, I understand" I say, and mean it. I feel the same way and if I didn't feel like my parents expected me to date him, I probably wouldn't have asked.   
He smiles back gratefully, and we sit there a little longer in silence. I sense he feels embarrassed, so I take mercy on him and get up. "bye Takeru, see you later"  
  
I walk out of the cafeteria and decide to take a break in the small courtyard nearby. What just happened finally sinks in and I feel my mind go numb. I open the door outside mechanically and plop down on the grass underneath a cherry tree. Takeru was the last shield between me and my heart. While he was still an option, I kept myself in denial, but now that he's no longer potential boyfriend material, I have nothing to save me from my feelings. I feel a tear fall, leaving a fiery trail behind it. I draw my knees up against my chest, resting my head on them wearily.  
"Hikari!"   
I hear a loud voice behind me. Miyako. The last person I want to see me like this.  
"Hey Hikari! Guess what? I jus-" she sees my face and stops chattering immediately. "Are you ok?" she whispers.  
I sigh. "yes... I think so..."  
Miyako sits down opposite me. "What's wrong?" she asks in a low voice.  
I bow my head "I... I'd rather not talk about it" I reply, tears still running down my face. I look up at her, expecting to see annoyance on her face, but she give me a serene smile and leans forward, enfolding me in her arms.   
"Shhh" she whispers, stroking my back. "It's alright. Shhh...". I press my face against her shoulder and let go, weeping like my heart has been broken when really the opposite has happened.  
We stay like that for a while, her kneeling in front of me, wiry arms around me, me facing her with my cheek against her shoulder. She holds me until the sobs wracking my body have disappeared into a slight trembling, all the while murmuring soothing words to me. I finally pull back a little to look into her face.   
"thank you" I whisper.   
Miyako gives me a smile and a hug, answering "Anytime. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, just remember I'm here for you" She stands and offers me a hand up, pulling me gently to my feet. "Are you going to be ok?" she questions me.  
I don't want to waste anymore of her time, so I force myself to smile and say I'm fine, only to find to my surprise that I really am all right.  
Miyako smiles back at me, her eyes becoming half moons. She draws me in close for a quick hug then offers me her arm.  
I stare at her in confusion, then comprehension dawns in my eyes and I rest my hand in the crook of her arm with a giggle. She gives me another grin then we sweep out of the courtyard as the end of lunch bell rings.  
Miyako escorts me to my next class then departs for hers with a smile and a parting wave. The rest of the day goes by in a blur, the only thing of note being history class where Takeru and I decided to do our report on early Japanese architecture. To my relief there was no discomfort between the two of us, it was as if nothing had ever happened.   
I walk home with a strange feeling of lightness. Opening the door, I find that my parents have gone out for the rest of the day. Walking through the living room I discover that Taichi and Koushiro are both here, but they seem... preoccupied... I allow myself a small smile, I'm glad that Taichi's found someone to love, and I'm even happier that it's smart, loyal, patient Koushiro. They balance each other out.   
I sit down at my desk and get to work on finishing my homework. After spending an hour on homework, I sit down at my computer and surf the web for a while, gathering information for the history project. I work another hour on homework, then walk back to the kitchen to start making diner.   
Taichi and Koushiro had left to go to a movie, so I simply stand at the counter and quickly eat my diner. After brushing my teeth and hair, I change into an old tee shirt and curl up in my bed. Sleep overwhelms me, and I slip into dreams of flyaway lavender hair and loving arms.  
  
~ end part 1 ~  
  
  
In the next chapter find out about: Why daisuke isn't jumping around trying to impress hikari. Why takeru turned hikari down. All in the next chapter of 'the story has no definite ending'  
End notes: well, that's it for now. should I write more? Was it good? Was it bad? Am I a sick little girl who should be locked up? You can answer all these questions and more if you review my story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Southeast

Disclaimer: same as the first part: the characters in this fic aren't mine.   
Authoress's notes: this interlude has shonen ai in it. Really fluffy shonen ai. If you don't like that, then leave. Or you can read it and send me a nice ol' flame. Taishiro, and sugary sweet Daikeru.. Takeru's point of view.  
to Airiala and Mo-Mantai for your kind reviews and encouragement  
The Wind Shifts   
Interlude One: Southeast  
  
"So we've been dating awhile, but we felt bad about hiding and lying to all of you. So, that's it" Taichi finishes.  
The two of us stare at him, wondering how anyone could make a three minute speech without taking a breath. Taichi looks at the two of us expectantly. I give him a smile "I'm glad you told us." Taichi lets out a sigh of relief. Daisuke continues to stare. I give him a nudge with my elbow. He gives me an adorable glare, then turns back to Taichi.   
"I'm happy for you. I was just a bit surprised, that's all" Daisuke apologizes. Typical Daisuke, clueless to the bone. Though his naivete was one of the things that initially attracted me to him.   
Taichi offers us a wide parting grin, then runs ahead to where Koushiro has been waiting. I watch the two of them together, see Taichi bend his head to listen to something the smaller redhead is saying. They look happy together and I smile for them.  
  
Daisuke and I arrive at the apartment I share with my mom, dropping our backpacks next to the door. I rummage through mine while Daisuke browses through the refrigerator. I glance over my assignment book as Daisuke fixes us cream cheese and jelly sandwiches. He sets two plates on the table, then leans over my shoulder and snatches the book out of my hands.  
"homework later" he teases playfully.  
"Daisuke..." I sigh. He gives me a cheeky grin and struts into the living room. I roll my eyes then follow after him, plate in hand. I find him, not surprisingly, sprawled on the sofa watching the TV. I place my sandwich on the coffee table and plop down next to him.   
Daisuke scoots closer to me and timidly rests his head on my shoulder. I smile and wrap my arm around him, gathering him to my chest. We sit like that for a while, watching TV in silence, my fingers running through his spiky hair.   
"Tai and Koushiro" he murmurs. "Who would have thought it?"   
"why is it so surprising?" I ask, drawing him closer.  
"I dunno, it's not that it's surprising that they're gay. I guess I thought Tai would end up with Yama" Daisuke mumbles against my chest.  
"Tai and Niichan? Why?" I question.  
"I guess they just remind me of..." He trails off.  
"Us?" I grin.  
"Yeah" Daisuke answers, tilting his face up to smile at me. I beam back and drop a kiss on the tip of his nose.  
"Actually, they went out a little, a while back. It only lasted a week." I muse, lightly caressing his cheek. Daisuke makes a small inquiring sound in the back of his throat. "I asked Yama why. He said something about the two of them being too much alike. Taichi and Koushiro have such different personalities that they can stabilize each other." I explain.  
"Oh" Daisuke replies. "What about us?"  
"You're asking me why our relationship works?" I ask incredulously.  
He nods, the tips of his hair tickling my face.  
"I guess we balance each other out too, you know? We're not opposites like Tai and 'shiro, it's more that together we bring out the best in each other" I say haltingly.  
Daisuke gives me a bright smile and stretches up to kiss my lips. My hands steal up to cradle his head and I find bliss in the lips of my friend.  
  
~ end interlude 1 ~  
  
in the next chapter: all about miyako  
end notes: well, that was cavity inducing. But I think it was cute. Review and tell me if you agree.  



End file.
